


Sleep well, my love...

by Ladycroft4evr



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycroft4evr/pseuds/Ladycroft4evr
Summary: Junta, Takato, a regular evening on a regular day in their extremely busy lives...
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Sleep well, my love...

Takato let himself in to their apartment, thanking the heavens they both had an off day tomorrow. He sure could use the break. 

Habitually he headed for the stand by door, picked up his ring, slipped it on. The scent of food wafted from the kitchenette. “Chunta,” he called out in the general direction of the delicious aroma, “I'm home.”

“Welcome home, Takato San,” came the musical reply. 

He shook his head as he kicked off his shoes. He knew Junta had a long day himself, which was why he insisted Sasaki San would drop him home. And yet here he was, cooking dinner. They could always order in, but when did the idiot ever listen…He would say he wanted to spend more time with Takato, or that he'd never pass up on a chance to do something for him. Even if he insisted he take a break, he knew Junta wouldn’t. Sighing, he headed straight for the bathroom. Sinking in to a warm, inviting hot tub was just what he needed for his tired muscles. He wondered if Junta would get any ideas. And sure enough, Junta caught him on the way.

“Takato San,” Junta leaned in for a quick kiss. “Can I help you-”  
“Don’t get any ideas,” he grumbled. “Maybe a glass of wine,” he added, feeling guilty about the puppy face Junta gave him at that. “Sure,” he brightened up and bounded off to get it.

“Here,” he set it on the floor on the floor next to Takato.

“Chunta,” he called softly. “Thank you.” 

“Anything for you, Takato San,” he smiled in return. “It is so hard to resist such a sweet, cute version of you,” he said regretfully, “But I have all that food going for you. I have to go back to it.”

“I told you don’t get any ideas,” he said warily. Anything he did or said, Junta would take it the way he liked it. Idiot angel. He could already see the wheels turning in his head.  
“I'll be back as soon as I finish,” he promised, dropping a kiss on top of his head and dashing out.

Of course he would be back, Takato thought as he slid in deeper. Maybe he needed to relax too. He could just catch his breath by the time Chunta was back…

True to his word, Junta checked in when he was done setting dinner. And found Takato asleep in the tub, wine glass forgotten on the floor. He got down to check the water, which had gone cold by now. Gently, he ran a hand over Takato's weary head that rested over the lip of the tub, sleeking back his damp hair. Junta pulled the plug for the water. “Tired, aren't you…guess I could let you go tonight,” he smiled as he scooped Takato out of the tub. Takato San had earned a night's rest at any rate. He snagged a towel off the rack on his way to their room. 

“Chunta,” Takato said sleepily as he dried him off. “I'm right here, Takato San,” he answered, pulling the quilt over Takato, tucking him in. Junta decided he needed a medal for letting Takato off the hook looking the way he did tonight, so sweet and precious. Sighing, he went back to the kitchen to put the food away. 

He had so many plans for tonight, for them to relax together, he thought as he came back. Maybe in the morning… the thought cheered him up, and he happily turned off the lights and settled in for the night... 

The morning light streamed through the drapes. Takato woke up, stretching lightly. He still had Junta's arm around him. His ring caught the sun, gleaming. Takato smiled softly. It was their little ritual, slipping their rings on the moment they got home. Home with him, he thought as he gently moved Junta’s hand and set it down on the pillow. Without fully realizing, they had built a life together, a home. A little amazed at that, he held his hand next to Junta’s, so their rings shined together in the sun-dappled morning. Then it dawned on him – hadn’t he fallen asleep in the tub last night?? What was he doing in bed, nice and warm. So like him to fall asleep there, Takato thought. And Junta had carried him in, obviously. He wondered how Chunta resisted pouncing on him, utterly defenseless, certainly pliant. Then he smiled. It was so like Junta to surprise him like this at times…Overcome by a wave of tenderness, he ran a hand through Junta’s hair, careful not to wake him up. Silly angel, he thought. But he wouldn’t be caught dead being utterly cheesy early in the morning. He’d never hear the end of it. Careful now, lest he be caught, he withdrew his hand. And found it caught in place. Facepalm moment for Takato – Junta wasn’t fast asleep as he had thought. 

“Takato San, I like it when u run your hand through my hair. So much love.” He brought down the hand in question and planted a little kiss on the fingers. “Good morning,” he smiled at Takato, full throttle angel powers turned on.

“You had – there was something in you hair,” Takato muttered looking away, embarrassed at being caught. 

“Mm, so check again I'm not sure it’s gone,” he joked, placing Takato’s hand back on his head again.

“Cut it out,” Takato drew his hand back. He could barely show his vulnerable side, the horny angel would pounce the next instant. “What happened to all the food you made last night?” he started getting off the bed, only to find himself yanked back in. “I put it away. I had all those plans, and then you fell asleep early,” his voice was but a murmur as he dug his face deeper in the pillows. “Stay a little longer, Takato San. We have an off day today, so rare…” 

“Let me go, lazy angel. I'm starving anyway, I need food.”

“Ah, now that you reminded me, I'm starving too,” he turned to face Takato, a familiar twinkle in his eye as he raised Takato’s chin, leaned in for a nibble. “And I know the best way to start the day, too,” he whispered, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“No, not first thing in the morning," Takato protested, which came out mumbled in between kisses, “Let me go-” 

As usual, Takato’s protests drowned in Junta’s affections, and just as usual, he gave in. Food could wait. He did love his idiot angel...


End file.
